Hoop toys of various types are well-known in the art, such as those disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2.928.206 Kuhn Mar. 15, 1960 2950565 Bridges Aug. 30, 1960 2,956,369 Rolin Oct. 18, 1960 2,958,156 Schmahl et al Nov. 1, 1960 3,015,907 Fasand Jan. 9, 1962 3,086,315 Fasand Apr. 23, 1963 3,178,851 Gage Apr. 20, 1965 3,184,884 Petrucelli May 25, 1865 3,186,124 Voss June k, 1965 3,200,536 Petitto, Sr. Aug. 17, 1965 3,295,250 Poje Jan. 3, 1967 3,306,612 Rosen Feb. 28, 1967 3,345,772 Sam Oct. 10, 1967 3,550,312 East Dec. 29, 1970 3,940,878 Panico Mar. 2, 1976 3,946,518 Ylitalo Mar. 30, 1976 4,018,444 Chew, Jr. et al Apr. 19, 1977 4,037,356 Cantland July 26, 1977 ______________________________________